


Can I Draw You Like One Of The French Girls?

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r, zuzkak



Series: Move I'm Gay - The Good Omens Office AU [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, American Gabriel, Aziraphale is half french, Crowley gets caught, Crowley is from scotland, Digital Art, Drawing, Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Scottish Beelzebub, Teasing/Mocking, crowley is a graphic designer and an artist, crowley is a paisley boy, they live in london, they work at enemy companies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzkak/pseuds/zuzkak
Summary: Crowley can't seem to find anything to draw until an idea pops into his head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right so this is the first fic I've posted in a hot while so like go easy on my lads

Time is going incredibly slow, well for Crowley that is. He had been sitting at his work desk for the past two hours just waiting for an idea to pop into his head, yet nothing had occurred. He could hear Azira shuffling around downstairs, probably doing laundry or something, he thought as he continued to glare glaringly at his drawing pad. 

Another thirty (30) minutes had gone past and that's when the idea hit him like a brick over the head. He shot up from his seat and rushed to gather some of Azira's robes and draped then on an armchair. "Azira, honey, I need your help" He called from his office door hoping that would convince the half french man the man to come trodding up the stairs.

It seemed to have worked because he could hear his boyfriend mumbling and slowly coming up the stairs. "What's wrong dear?" Azira asked confused and ever so slightly worried "I need you to get naked and pose for me okay? okay" Crowley says ushing the perplexed man to strip. Azira begrudgingly shrugged off his jacket and stared quizzically at his boyfriend.

"Now sit on the chair and pose," Crowley said nonchalantly. Azira looked at him once again and then took a seat. He arched his back and pointed his legs, his chin slightly tilted upwards and his eyes declaring dominance. Crowley took a step and examined the way his boyfriend had fancied to pose and honestly it made him feel a weird way, he went to grab his drawing tablet and pulled up his wheelie chair.

He plopped down on the chair and smiled at Azira, who looked back at him with a comforting smile before going back to his natural face. Crowley pulled up his stylus and began sketching the basics of Azira body shape before moving on to his legs, his arms and then eventually his face, he smiled again and flipped the pad to show Azira who nodded back

After an hour he had finished and flipped to show Azira who finally relaxed and leaned closer too see the artwork, he blushed slightly and smiled at his boyfriend before standing up doing another pose, this time much easier and much less tense. Crowley quickly opened up a new page and immediately got to work "I'm glad you're having pleasure drawing me in the nude sweetheart but may I asked what this is for?" Azira asked out of the blue. the question had taken Crowley by surprise and he had to replay what Azira said in his head.

"Oh, no reason, I've just been in an art block all day and I needed something or in this case, someone to draw and you and my brain just conjured up the idea of drawing you naked so I said why not," Crowley said and he mindlessly drew Aziras leg "You could always do those phone cases, since that's what actually gets you paid" Azira said self-satisfied which in return made Crowley roll his eyes and shake his head.

That's how it went on for the rest of the day, the two of them bantering about Crowley actually getting his job done all the while also drawing Azira in different poses ranging from soft and intimidated to sexy and dominating. Crowley was thinking of printing them out and putting them in his folder for safe keeping.

It was nearing midnight and Azira had gotten dressing and went back to their shared bedroom in hopes of getting some sleep stating the fact that he had work in the morning. Crowley, on the other hand, was quietly waiting for the drawing to print out. he had worked incredibly hard on these and he was genuinely very proud of himself, even prouder when he had received praise from Azira just before he went to bed.

At last, the drawing had printed off and in Crowley's opinion they looked amazing, they were clear and clean and the lining and colouring had been done very neatly. Trudging over to his desk he opened the drawer and pulled out his art binder although instead of flipping through and finding an empty Polly pocket he opens it and leaves the nude drawing on top thinking _hay no one is gonna find these away_ *.

*He probably shouldn't be leaving his art around especially if it's naked drawings of his boyfriend where literally anyone could walk into his office and find them, but he's way too tired to actually put them away at this point so he thinks, what's the harm?

He turns off the printer and his art pad and soon enough he had turned off the lights. He walked down the hall and into his garden room and grabbed the small green spray bottle. Slowly walking around each plant inspecting them one (1) by one (1). Deciding that they all looked okay he began to spray them each whilst talking to them and telling them to grow better.

Finishing up with his plants, he wiped the excess water that had fallen on his hand onto his jean and placed the spritzer back on the shelf and walked to go to bed. Once arriving in his room stripped and put on his silk nightwear and clambered into bed beside his boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is an idiot.

Ever since they were kids, Beelzebub would describe Crowley as an idiot. Later on, when his vocabulary developed, this evolved into "a fucking idiot". Or 'eejit', depending on who he was talking to. As much as Crowley would protest, Beelzebub was absolutely right every time. This was no different.

Remember how Crowley thought that one would find those... ahem, _graphic_ images of Azira? The ones he shoved on top of his work folder? And then unknowingly took to his work office?

Crowley sure as hell remembered them: when he walked into the said office to see his boss, and (objectively speaking) most annoying family member, sitting on his desk with a very familiar piece of paper in his hands. "Hello, A.J. Mind explaining these?" He raised a brow.

Crowley groaned and hit his head off the doorframe in lieu of a reply.

Beelzebub slid off the desk. "Really, Anthony? On company time?"

Crowley just groaned louder.

"I don't care you and Mr Fell get up to in your private hours." He glared pointedly. "But I don't want to see your boyfriend's genitalia when I come in here looking for your reports or evidence of you doing any work at all, thank you very much."

Crowley stepped forward, throwing his arms up in mock offence. "Och, come off it, kiddo. No harm done, right?"

Beelzebub stared him down*.

*Stared him up? Crowley was a good few inches taller, even though Beelzebub was wearing quite impressive 3-inch Loubitons. Crowley had a suspicion he only wore them to intimidate people easier (not that he needed extra height to do so), because outside of the office he'd only ever seen Beelzebub in 2 inches at most.

"No harm done? You're lucky there's no harm done. What do you think would've happened if I sent Hastur to collect? Or Ligur? And do stop _fecking_ calling me that. I am _no'_ a child."

Crowley could hear Beelzebub getting angrier - even though he stopped faking his accent around him, it was only this thick when he was either drunk or pissed off. "I'm three years older than ye, Zeezee."

Beelzebub breathed sharply, nostrils flaring with fury. "Will you _stop_ with the demeaning nicknames?! We may be family, but I am still your superior, Anthony! I could go back to my office and fire you right now!"

Crowley sneered back at him. "As if ye would."

Beelzebub began towards the door, turning towards Crowley and thrusting a red nail at him. "Don't try me."

And with that, Crowley watched his little cousin leave the room, and listened to his heels click down the hallway. He slowly sat behind his desk, put his head in his hands, and sighed.

***

Meanwhile, at the Heaven Software HQ, Azira was waiting nervously outside Gabriel's office. He chewed his lip, wondering what exactly he did that warranted a visit to the CEO. Gabriel's intern opened the door and beckoned him in, before scurrying off down the corridor.

Gabriel smirked at him from his chair, leaning back. "Little birdie just told me your man got in trouble for a certain piece of art."

Azira frowned at him, half in confusion and a half in worry for Crowley. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Got bored."

Azira looked him in the eyes. "With all due respect, Gabriel, if you're looking for action, I'm sure Beelzebub is available."

He turned and left, leaving a spluttering Gabriel gaping after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my contribution to this post <3
> 
> May we all agree all 4 of these bitches are fucking stupid,,, like dumb bitch disease is rampant.
> 
> Same though.
> 
> -A

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed that cause if I'm being honest it was super fun to write


End file.
